


Tender Moment

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted, M/M, Near Future, Smut, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Just a cute Sheith moment with some sex, cuddles, and fun times.Set sometime in the future - Not really very clear about when.Shiro's back from a mission and Keith has locked him up in his bedroom until further notice.





	Tender Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, I haven't written a fanfic in almost 10 years, but damn if Sheith hasn't gone and woke the beast!
> 
> I hope you like it :)

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Keith’s voice was flat and dangerous; it made Shiro swallow nervously.

“Uhh… what do you mean?”

Deceptively thin arms wrapped around Shiro’s chest, compressing slowly, ready to knock the air out of his lungs. He felt like he was caught by a boa constrictor. Shiro shivered against the touch. He lowered his boot slowly and dropped his socked foot to the ground.

No sudden movements.

“I was just going –”

“And there’s your problem. You were just going.” Keith’s lips curved into a deliciously evil smirk over Shiro’s bare shoulder. “Who gave you permission to leave my bed?”

The arms tightened their powerful hold. 

“I thought you might be hungry,” Shiro said weakly. 

A smooth hand dropped to tease at the waistband of his sweatpants, and Shiro felt his defenses crumble around him.

“I’m starving,” Keith’s voice was hot and sibilant on Shiro’s ear. His hot tongue dragged over the edge of the ear. Keith pulled Shiro back down into the covers and slowly, deliberately, wrapped himself around the larger body. 

“Keith,” Shiro sighed into his boyfriend’s mouth when Keith tilted his head down for a deep kiss.

“How do you want me?” Keith asked in a slow and breathy voice, his lips damp from their kiss. 

“Just like this.” Shiro already had a tight hold on Keith’s waist. The lithe body was stretched against his, pressing him in all the right places. 

“Then let’s see what we can do about those pants.” 

Keith’s eyes poured hungrily over Shiro’s hard body as he slowly pulled his pants down around his ankles. He admired the strength of his hips as Shiro lifted to allow the fabric to pass underneath him.

Shiro suspected Keith had been more upset to turn and see Shiro wearing pants than he had at the prospect of Shiro leaving the room briefly to get them a snack, but he didn’t say anything about it. He was already beyond words.

Keith had wasted no time in crawling back on top of him, moulding their bodies together tightly and pressing Shiro down into the soft covers.

Keith was already naked. He had been since sometime early the night before – must be nearly 14 hours ago now – ever since Shiro returned from his last trip. The two of them had slipped quietly away shortly after Shiro’s arrival to barricade themselves in Keith’s quarters. Somehow, Shiro would never get tired of the sight, or the feeling of the taught, smooth skin in his hand. 

“Ohh, Shiro, I missed you.” Keith’s voice was just a breath, held together by wanton desire and longing. 

Shiro felt the words in his soul. His voice rumbled and rasped with emotion; he replied with a single word that somehow caught all of the depth and pull of his own desires: “Keith.”

Keith was ready for him in moments, had been ready for him all night, and was Shiro knew he would be ready for him again soon enough. 

He filled Keith slowly, but completely. 

Keith lifted himself half up on his elbows so that he could look Shiro in the eyes but he moved no farther for fear of losing the trapped heat of their bodies. Shiro held Keith’s gaze tight with his own, fighting his natural instinct to roll his eyes back in pleasure. 

They moved together with slow thrusts, watching the play of emotions in each other’s eyes as they did. Shiro cupped Keith’s cheek, framing his beauty, and drawing him forward for a deep kiss. 

They only broke the kiss to gasp for breath, their mouths still pressed so close together they stole the air from each others’ lungs as they wantonly chased the pleasure and comfort of each other’s bodies. 

Keith linked his fingers in Shiro’s and raised their hands above their heads, gripping Shiro’s hand tightly in his own. 

“Ahhh, Shiro!” Keith cried out, inching closer to oblivion.

“Keith, I’m here,” Shiro assured him, squeezing his hand and dropping a quick breathless kiss on his cheek. 

They held each other tight as they tilted and then teetered over the edge, landing softly in the pool of each other’s arms. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Don’t leave me,” Keith said in a small voice some time later. They still lay in each others arms, seeking a prolonged comfort that had been denied to them for the past 2 weeks.

“Well, I will have to pee sometime,” Shiro chuckled.

Keith lifted his head with a snap, skipping past Shiro’s attempt at humour and honing on the fact that he did not agree to Keith’s request.

Shiro sighed, and hugged Keith forward to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. “I can’t promise not to go on any more missions. They need me as liaison between the Voltron Alliance and Earth.” Shiro was nothing if not practical.

Keith hated that he loved that about him.

“But, I won’t ever leave you. Not in any way that matters.” Shiro’s tone was soft and sincere; it made Keith’s bones ache with a longing that could not be eased with his flesh.

Shiro waited until Keith’s eyes bore into his own before he continued. “Death couldn’t keep me from you. Nothing will ever keep me from you.”

Keith let Shiro’s words and simple sincerity wash over him for a long time. He held his gaze like he could see into Shiro’s soul and loved every single thing he found there. 

Slowly he cracked a grin, “And I’ll keep saving you every time.” He dropped his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck and nibbled lightly. “My damsel in distress.”

“Keith,” Shiro protested, but there was playfulness in his tone.

“You know it’s true,” Keith teased, nibbling again, then licking the spot appreciatively. He poked Shiro in the side a few times and teased him until they were both overcome by a fit of laughter.

“Oh yeah?” Shiro said as the giggles subsided, leaving his stomach tight from laughter, and his mood bubbly and bright. “Why don’t you save yourself from this?”

He pinned Keith above him with strong, unmovable arms and pressed his cheek against the hollow of Keith’s neck. He scrapped his face, with its 24 hour stubble, in a long hard line along Keith’s neck and chest, making Keith squirm and claw at him to escape.

“Shiro!” Keith bellowed with laughter. He punctuated his laughter with “ows” and howls of fake pain, while Shiro raked his face along the younger man’s body.

Keith wiggled one arm free and managed to grab a handful of Shiro’s shock-white hair, pulling his head back off his body.

“Now you’re in for it!” Keith kissed Shiro’s face with a peck that came and went so quickly it almost hurt. Then he threw his weight forward, linking his arms with Shiro and wrestling him against the bed. 

Shiro was quick on the uptake and moved smoothly with Keith’s exertion to swing himself around and pin Keith to the mattress again. They wrestled together in a friendly competition for a long, long time. 

Sensing a stalemate, Keith began to play dirty, and before long, the two lovers were locked in another passionate embrace. The fourth such embrace in the last 24 hours. 

Or perhaps the fifth; they weren’t keeping count.


End file.
